warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rustpelt (Pandora910)
: Rustpelt is a large, musuclar tom cat. He has thick red fur with bright amber eyes and a large head. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Rustkit is born to Marshpelt and Foxstar along with his brother, Barkkit. When Marshpelt goes into the medicine cat den with greencough, Rustkit and Barkkit go missing. They are found near the moss hollow and when questioned they say that they wanted to find catmint for their mother. When they reach the age of six moons, Rustkit is made an apprentice along with Barkkit and Snakekit. He is named Rustpaw and given Tigertail for a mentor. Moons later, Rustpaw is made a warrior named Rustpelt along with Barkfang, Snakewhisker and Willownose. When Flowerpelt is found after being attacked by Falconclaw, Rustpelt helps carry her back to camp. When Marshpelt and Foxstar die, Rustpelt grieves alongside Barkfang. Many moons after Flowerstar becomes leader, she reveals that Sandfoot has given birth to Rustpelt's kits, Squirrelpaw and Redpaw. Dawnstar's Trouble Rustpelt is first mentioned by Lionpaw after Sunstream tells him to go help Poppyfur with the elders and Lionpaw argues that he could go hunting with Rustpelt. Sunstream tells him that Rustpelt will understand if he goes to help the elders. Later, Sunstream tells Lionpaw and Goldenpaw to go to their mentors and Lionpaw goes to Rustpelt. During a training session, Rustpelt pairs Lionpaw up against Dawnpaw saying while they fight he create as many distractions as possible to try and keeped them focused. After Lionpaw gets distracted, Rustpelt tells him that he's fighting incredibly well but he allowed himself to get distracted. Rustpelt tells the two apprentices to take a moment then talks to Thornpelt about how Lionpaw isn't a confident as he used to be. After Lionpaw and Dawnpaw talk, they return to training. When the AshClan warriors attack the SunClan apprentices, Rustpelt is among the cats to come and save them. Later on, when Dawnpaw, Turtlepaw, Goldenpaw and Lionpaw go to the Moonstone, Dawnpaw wonders why out of all the other mentors, including Rustpelt, Thornpelt was chosen to go. During Lionpaw's, Goldenpaw's and Fawnpaw's warrior assesment, Rustpelt explains what they will do during the assesment and later praises the good hunt between Lionpaw and Dawnpaw. He then dismisses the other apprentices so Lionpaw, Goldenpaw and Fawnpaw can do their solo hunts. During the gathering, Lionclaw and Dawnfire sit beside Sandfoot and Rustpelt. At a later gathering, Rockfur mutters to Rustpelt about how AshClan can't be coping well if Lionstar didn't show up to the gathering which causes Bramblepelt to hiss at them to be quiet. After being awoken by Snakewhisker, Dawnfire asigns Rustpelt to a patrol. When SunClan returns to their camp after the fire, Dawnstar tells Rustpelt, Bramblepelt and Redclaw to asses the damage done to the apprentice den and the moss hollow. Later, when SunClan is discussing what to do about Thornstar and AshClan, Rustpelt asks if the AshClan warriors staying in SunClan camp will be able to fight against their brothers and mates and if their brothers and mates will be brave enough to fight against Thornstar. A few days after the battle against Thornstar, Rustpelt is revealed to have died from his wounds. Later, when Sandfoot tells Dawnstar she wants to retire, part of the reason is because she doesn't have Rustpelt with her anymore. In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Sandfoot: LLiving (As of A Fallen Star') Daughter: Squirreltail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Son: ' Redclaw: Living (As of ''A Fallen Star) '''Granddaughters: Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Hollypaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Grandsons: Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Burnpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Father: Foxstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: Marshpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: Barkfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: Windflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Berrypaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Images Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters |}